Starting from Scratch
by slytherintolove
Summary: Loki gets De-aged! Thor is responsible for his dear brother. So, he takes him to the Avengers Tower...you know since everyone loves him there. Pffft. The Avengers are in for a bumpy ride! Includes lots of Fluff!


Hello there.

Um. This is my first story. Yay! So constructive criticism is very appreciated.

That is all I ask for. If you like where this is going then I shall continue.

Prologue

_What happened to you Loki? What caused such rage? Such hatred for our family? For me? Was it my fault? Can the damage be undone? I hope, dear brother…_

Thor was worried. After the chaos caused in Midgard, Loki was to be taken to the All-Father for judgment. Thor was worried but he was also angry. How could Loki sink so low as to hurt the innocent humans of Midgard? Their father would not be lenient with his brother's punishment. Thor turned and looked at his brother; they were about to leave Midgard via the Tesseract. The look in Loki's eyes was one of resignation and veiled fury. The God of Thunder sighed and looked towards the Avengers with a silent farewell. In brilliant flash they were gone from the realm of Midgard.

When Thor and Loki landed back in Asgard Loki was immediately detained by two nameless guards. While Loki was viciously dragged away to be taken to the holding cells no less, Thor turned the opposite way and with a tired nod toward Heimdall he began the trek to the throne room. Thor walked down many opulent corridors until he finally arrived in front of two heavily guarded doors. He nodded at the guards and pushed open the door. Thor immediately spotted his father at the far side of the room. Their gazes met for a few uncomfortable minutes before both of them looked away. Thor's head was filled with all kinds of whirling thoughts. He had so many things he wanted to ask his father. Finally he spoke the one question that dominated his thoughts.

"Father, what…what is his sentence?"

The All-Father sighed heavily and turned towards his son, "The court wants me to sew his mouth shut and imprison him for one thousand years." Thor immediately began to protest but he was swiftly cut off by his father.

"I know what you are thinking son. Loki has done terrible things on Midgard and this punishment is unfortunate. I fear by doing this to him we shall only cause his wrath to become uncontrollable. I have an alternative solution that will benefit all parties," he intoned.

Thor warily asked," What do you have in mind?"

The All-Father began, "I fear Loki's mind has been broken to a state that is irreparable. When he fell into the void he was taken and brainwashed much like your midgardian ally. The only solution I can think of is to permenatley de-age your brother. Give him a second chance if you will.

Thor's mind was chaos. He was grateful that his brother would not be hurt or lost forever in his madness but sorrowful because in a way he would be lost. He was never going to be the same. Not really.

Finally he looked into his father's eyes and said, "Do it. I have one condition. My brother shall be raised in Midgard in the Avengers Tower."

Odin hastily responded, "Your brother is the cause of their woes. It is too hasty yet to take him back when he only just left!"

Thor replied," The earthlings will not recognize him father! I fear that if he stays here it will only cause him distress. The palace staff knows what he's done. They will begrudge him for it forever. At least in Midgard he has a chance to remain anonymous for a while!"

"What of your midgardian ally's? Will they not do the same?! He needs is parents nurturing touch," Odin intoned.

"As if that worked so well the first time around," Thor yelled but he immediately regretted it.

Odin winced but quietly replied after a long pause, "Fine. Thor he is your responsibility. You have the fate of the nine realms in your hands."

Both of them stayed quiet for a while. The last statement was ringing in the room. Suddenly a small creak was heard in the entrance and both turned around to see Frigga who was looking at them with a tremulous smile.

"Oh my son, are you sure about this," she whispered.

"I am. I will protect him with my life. I promise I will not let you down," he said

"I know," she smiled.


End file.
